Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer
by GeminiNoIntegra
Summary: Raised by the Lightning Dragon, Naruto learned the ancient form of magic known as Dragon Slaying magic. After the sudden dragon disappearance, Naruto is left out on his own and decided to travel around Fiore and to become an independent mage.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of his journey

**Chapter 1- The beginning of his journey**

**Author's note: This is a NarutoxErza Story! This is my very first story so bear with me. I hope you will like this story and support me. Please correct me if you see anything wrong and make sure to tell me what your thoughts are so that I can become a better writer in the future. Enjoy!**

Unknown forest…

" Hey Raignak! How long are you still going to train me?" said a kid. This kid was shirtless, wearing white short pants that reached down to his knees with black shoes that had orange stripes as a design and a white bandage tied around his head. He has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and unusual whiskers on both side of this cheeks. His name is Naruto.

"I will train you until you will know how to take care of yourself, Naruto" Raignak replied.

Naruto turned his face around to look at his dad. There, stood an enormous white dragon made of lightning scales and a huge pair of wings.

"But Raignak! I already mastered the dragon slaying magic that you taught me. Can't we do something more fun?! Just something different than training on the same moves!" Naruto whined from his corner. Ragnak totally ignored Naruto's whining and seemed to be deeply considering something.

"_I already know that Naruto had mostly learned every of my dragon slaying magic techniques, however…"_ Raignak thought to himself.

"Naruto" Naruto's foster dad suddenly spoke which totally caught Naruto off guard who was currently washing the dirt on his face at a nearby river.

"What Raignak?" Naruto said tilting his head to the side with a curious expression.

The dragon looked at student with a serious expression, which kind of intimidated Naruto since he wasn't used to see his foster dad so serious. The only times that Naruto recalled seeing him that serious was when he was teaching him the Dragon Slayer Secret art, nonetheless he was always, sort of carefree.

"Since you have been asking to do something differently other than training repeatedly on your moves, I will grant you something else." the dragon said in a serious tone. Naruto's face seemed to lighten up to, making his smile widely.

"Okayyyyy! I will do anything! Hey Raignak! Just tell me what it is already!" Naruto shouted with joy jumping around.

"I order you to start a journey all over the Kingdom of Fiore, this will be a sort of training for you." the dragon told Naruto." I will give you about nothing more but one month to travel there, once the time is over you will come back to me and show me what you have learned." Raignak said.

Naruto didn't know what to say to thank his dad so he ran over Raignak and gave him a big hug. A smile appeared on the dragon's face. Naruto's happiness was Raignak's happiness as well.

Raignak was always the loner type of dragon; he would do nothing except sleeping most of the times. However, ever since he had found Naruto he had been happier and less lazy. He had been teaching him Naruto Dragon slaying magic, Lightning Dragon slaying magic to be more specific. Raignak was known as the king of lightning Dragon. After thanking his foster dad, Naruto crawled on the dragon's back and fell asleep since it was night time. The Lightning dragon was looking at the night sky filled with many stars.

"_Oh I totally forgot that it's almost about time…_" he said to himself.

The next day…

"Naruto… Naruto! NARUTO!" the dragon shouted waking the blond boy from his deep slumber.

"WHOAAAAAH!" Naruto cried as he woke up immediately. "Don't scare me like that Raignak! You almost gave me a heart attack." Naruto said as he wiped his eyes.

"Naruto you will be going today! I will repeat one more time. The moment the time I allowed you is over, you will come back to me and tell me what you will have learned during your trip."Raignak said to which Naruto nodded happily.

Naruto packed up his belonging into a brown small backpack and was ready to set off for his journey. He waved one last time to the lightning dragon and headed out.

~Skip time~

Naruto had been walking for couples hours straight but haven't found yet anything interesting. He did find couples of stores where he bought himself some food with few jewels that he had. He even ran into couples of bad guys and easily defeated them. The night was coming, and Naruto didn't even have a place to sleep. Since he was in town he thought about finding a shelter or anything but it was without success. Moreover he didn't even have any jewels left to rent a room or anything.

"_Great... The night is coming and I don't even have a place where to sleep nor I have something to sleep on… I really wished that Raignak was with me so I could sleep on his back like I always do_." Naruto thought while yawning. Naruto couldn't think of a place to sleep so he decided to find a tree to sleep on. He walked past couples houses before he found a huge tree.

"_Finally a good and large tree to sleep on!_" Naruto thought as he walked around studying the tree. He climbed the massive tree and jumped from branches to higher branches. Once he was high enough he got to get a view of the beautiful town at night.

"Whoaaa! Amazing! I really wish that I could see it more often." Naruto said while admiring the view.

The town was filled with many lights that were shining throughout the night. It was something that Naruto had never seen before since he only lived in the forest with Raignak.

"_I'm really glad that Raignak let me on this trip. I wish that he will let me have more trips later._" Naruto thought. In his mind, he already was picturing a lot of beautiful places that he has never seen. The fatigue was getting him so he decided that he will go to sleep. He set his backpack behind his head and used it as a pillow.

The next day…

Naruto woke up to the sound of birds singing, he realized that it was already morning. He put on his backpack and jumped down the tree. Naruto knew that he had nothing more to do in town so he left the town and headed somewhere else.

Naruto walked down an empty road, he was starving so he decided to go to the forest in order to find some food. Fortunately in the forest he managed to find couples fruits, however it wasn't enough.

"Kami! I'm still so hungry! I need some meat fruits aren't enough" Naruto complained out loud and kept walking down the forest in hope to find more food. "_I think I know why Raignak sent me on this trip… he wanted to make sure that I know how to take care of myself on my own…"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto was totally relieved when he saw what he was looking for. There was a pork that was wandering around was right before Naruto's eyes. Naruto put up a bright smile and walked toward the animal.

"Sorry pork-san but I have to do this to survive." Naruto mumbled and kept walking straight at his _food_.

The wild animal turned around Naruto and started running for its life. Naruto caught off by that reaction started chasing the animal. "You won't get away!" lightning surrounded his body, like a flash he appeared in the front of the pork and knocked him down with a lightning punch that landed on the animal's face. Naruto finally had to kill the poor animal in order to eat it.

"Yeah! I did it! I finally got some food!" said a happy Naruto while dancing around the animal.

"Alright now I need to make a fire to cook this thing." Naruto said as he thought of what he could do to create fire. He suddenly got an idea so he knocked down a small tree in order to have woods to burn.

"If I regenerate a powerful lightning and hit it on the pieces of wood that I collected then it should be able to burn." Naruto thought as he started to concentrate magic power in his right fist. With a single moment, Naruto released the lightning that he had been condensing and aimed at the pieces of wood. Everything just went as smoothly as he thought, the pieces of wood started to get on fire. Naruto wasted no time and set his food on the fire. He waited about thirty minutes before the food was ready.

"This stuff is pretty good!" Naruto said while chewing the food in his mouth. "So, What do you think of that? I'm doing pretty well am I not Raignak?" Naruto said to himself while looking at the blue sky. Done with eating Naruto got up and was ready to leave when some strange noises got his attention. He looked around but still couldn't figure out where the noises were coming from. The noises stopped, then were audible again. Naruto wasn't sure which direction it was so he closed his eyes and concentrate. Being a Dragon Slayer allows him to his senses more developed such as hearing, smelling and seeing.

"No please don't hurt us! We will do anything but don't kill us!" someone pleaded; it was a woman's voice.

" I ain't giving a crap about you! It's the child that I want! I will kill you and take your child!" a man's voice said.

Naruto's eyes popped open and without a second to waste he headed immediately toward the voices he heard. He finally got to the places where he heard the voices. It was in a darker side of the forest, there was a house, next to the house stood a woman holding a child in her arms and two men wearing a long black coat.

"Look! If you hand us the child without any objections then I will spare your life. However if you don't want too, I'm afraid that we're gonna have to use another way." One of the men said with a sarcastic voice.

The man started to approach the mother and her child.

"Get away from us! I rather die than handing my daughter to you!" the woman yelled at them and tighten her grip on her daughter. The man suddenly burst out in anger and pulled out a knife from his coat and lowered it down to the woman in a fast movement. But unfortunately for him, he was violently kicked in the face. Before the man could understand what happened, he was on the ground.

"What the fuck just happened?!" the man said out loud holding his cheeks where he had been kicked.

There stood an extremely angry Naruto, with spark of lightning all around his fists.

"What is your purpose…" murmured Naruto trying to hold back his anger at his best.

"Geez you were always so careless Aizack." said the other man approaching his partner that had been kicked by Naruto. "As for you Blondie, if you want to know our purpose…" He added.

"It's simply to take this child to the Tower of Heaven!" he groaned with in a psychopathy voice.

Naruto without hesitation flash stepped and landed a powerful blow on the man's face. The man fell backward and tried to attack Naruto when he got up.

"You little piece of shit! I will kill you!" the man shouted as he tried to slash Naruto with his knife.

"Aizack! Give me a hand instead of just standing there and watch me do all the shit!" he called out to his partner.

"Right!" the man said as him too joined in. These two men were nothing compare to Naruto since they couldn't use magic. They tried to kill Naruto but it was without success. As for the woman and her child. The mother was watching in amazement, she had never seen a kid as strong as him.

"Rairyu no…" Naruto concentrate all of his magic into his mouth. The two men were looking at him with confusion, they didn't know what he was up to.

"Hoko!" Naruto roared as he launched his powerful roar. The two men looked at each other and then tried to run away from the lightning beam that was heading in their direction. Naruto's spell made contact and hit the two men. The roar was powerful enough to erase the trees that were about twelve meters from Naruto. After the two defeated Naruto made his way toward the woman and her child.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Naruto asked her." You're not hurt little one?" He added as he looked over the little girl that seemed to be around five years old. To show her gratitude, the woman hugged Naruto and so the little girl did.

"Thank you very much! Without you they would have probably taken my daughter and killed me! "she told him as she took his smaller hand into her bigger ones.

"Thank you very much big brother!" the little girl thanked him as tears escaped her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about! I couldn't just watch and do nothing!" Naruto replied with that cocky smile of his.

However Naruto wasn't done yet with the two men. He went over to where they were and grabbed one of them by the shirt. The man looked at Naruto and saw the look in Naruto's eyes. They were filled with so much anger that it was intimidating even for the man.

"Who the hell are you little brat?" the man asked, his eyes unable to look at Naruto's glare.

"Who am I? I'm the one supposed to ask you that!" Naruto replied back in a dark tone.

The man seemed like he was not going to talk so Naruto started to condense lightning around him in order to make the man talk. Apparently it seemed to be working as the man began to speak.

"I won't tell you who sent us, however the reason why we need children is to build the Tower of Heaven." said the man on the ground.

"_The Tower of Heaven_?" Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto intensified his glare at the man and asked him one more question.

"And do you know where the Tower of Heaven is located?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at him with surprise as if he's thinking '_what the fuck is a kid gonna do even if he knew'_. Naruto's widened when the man below him started laughing.

"Bwahahahahahaaaah! Why the fuck should I tell you?! What is a brat gonna do even if he knew?!" the man kept on laughing.

Naruto couldn't stand it that the man was mocking him, so he put one of his hands on the man's face and released his lightning. The man was electrocuted by Naruto's lightning; it was then that he confessed everything about the Tower of Heaven and its location.

"We had captured many children already and they are now working in the tower in order to complete it. It's all I know I swear!" the man said at last.

Satisfied with his answer Naruto let go of his grip on the man and stood up. Apparently the woman had called some guards from the Magic Council to take away the two men in jail. The guards thanked the blond kid and took away the two men.

The woman looked at Naruto and offered him money included some canned food. Naruto happily accepted the food and put them in his pack.

"Hmm excuse me…"the woman started.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki is my name" Naruto finished for her.

"Right Uzumaki-san, may I ask you something?" the woman said to which Naruto nodded. "Who taught you how to use magic and to fight like that?" she added.

Naruto formed a smile on his face and turned to her and replied: "My Dad! "He said.

"I see, then your dad must be a very strong wizard then since you are pretty strong yourself for your age." said the woman smiling back at him.

"You bet!" Naruto said happily. "I guess I will be going then!" with that Naruto waved her a good-bye and headed off.

"Thanks again Uzumaki-san!" the woman said as she waved back at him.

Naruto finally got out of the forest and kept on walking the same road he had taken before he went to the forest. A lot had happened today, starving, searching for food and of course that incident. Speaking of which, that Tower of Heaven was really intriguing.

"_The other guy said that they had already captured many children there already_." Naruto started thinking. The more he thought about it and the more he was growing irritated. '_How many children are suffering right now?'_ is what was going on in his head.

Naruto then made a decision; his decision was to go to that 'Tower of Heaven' to free everyone that was there. With his dragon slaying that he had learned he was pretty sure that he could free everyone that was there, and according to the men he fought earlier no magic users were guarding the tower. Which mean that it was just some simple guard that he could easily get rid of.

"Wait everyone! I'm definitely going to get you out of that tower all!" Naruto said to himself with determined eyes.

Meanwhile with Raignak…

The dragon was watching over his son by a strange lightning sphere.

"Good job kiddo! No worries if anything happen to you, I'm definitely going to save you." The dragon talked. "The lightning dragon couldn't help but smile as he looked at his student, in only few days away he was already taking such good initiatives. He was really starting to grow up like a young man.

"_I guess that when the time comes I won't have any worries over you kiddo_". The dragon thought.

Back with Naruto

At the end of the road he ended up in Clover town. It was not a so big town but still if couldn't help but amaze him. Naruto was never able to see the outside world since he had always been leaving in that forest with his foster dad. This town had many stores, a lot of people and kids running around.

"Hello there! It appears to me that it's your first time here." A voice came from behind which totally caught him off guard since he was admiring the view.

The man that spoke was an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache.

"Hi old man" Naruto replied in a boring tone. The short old man looked at him with suspicious eyes and started speaking.

"It's not nice to speak to an old man that way son, after all you should address the elder with respect." He spoke. Naruto looked at the old man and nodded.

"I'm sorry old man" with that Naruto bowed to the old man.

"Makarov Dreyar is my name, Guild master of Fairy Tail." He added.

"Fairy Tail? What is that? A guild? What is that?" Naruto asked in confusion having no idea what the old man was telling him. In fact, Naruto never got to learn anything about the outside world so he never heard about any guilds.

Makarov looked at the blond kid in disbelief. He was surprised that a kid didn't know anything about Fairy Tail nor about guilds.

"Tell me little kid… You really don't know anything about Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked, when Naruto nodded Makarov's jaw touched the ground. He couldn't believe it, at least he would understand if the kid was younger than five years old but this Blondie was definitely over ten. However when he saw Naruto's hand it made him realized something. He noticed that the blond kid's knuckles were damage, almost as if he had been hitting something couples, dozens or thousand times over. He made him realized that this little kid in front of him wasn't just any kid.

"Hey little kid, what is your name?" Makarov asked the boy. The boy looked at the Fairy Tail's Master and told him his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said.

"I see!" the old man responded. Makarov was growing curious about this boy; he could tell that this boy had an immense magic power within him.

"Judging from it, it seems to me that you have been training really hard." Makarov said to Naruto as he grabbed both his hands to look at it. _"This kid… it's almost like he had trained non-stop._" Makarov thought studying the boy's hands.

"Yeah! I have been training a lot to become someone strong!" Naruto talked to the man with a cheerful smile. Makarov looked at Naruto and smiled, it was nice to see kids that wanted to become strong these days.

"So do you train by yourself or with someone?" Makarov questioned Naruto even more. Naruto was getting a little uncomfortable answering all his questions but he guessed that it was alright.

"Raignak…" Naruto mumbled out in a low voice but it was loud enough for the Fairy Tail's master to hear it. Makarov titled his head to his right shoulder and repeat whoever the boy said in a question.

"Raignak? And who might that be?" to that Naruto responded quickly and loudly.

"A dragon! The lightning dragon Raignak, my dad." Naruto answered the Fairy Tail's master.

The Fairy Tail's Master couldn't believe what the little boy. "_A dragon? I thought that dragon were extinct_?" Makarov thought to himself. " Hey Naruto, Are you sure it's a dragon? I mean dragons were extinct about four hundred years ago." Makarov asked the boy, which totally seemed to annoy Naruto.

"Well that goes for other dragons not my dad. And beside he is also the one that taught me the ancient form of magic which is dragon slaying magic." Naruto replied to the old man in a serious tone. "I never got to know my parents, all I know is that Raignak found me and raised me so I considered him as my dad." Naruto went on and Makarov was shocked by what the boy just told him.

"_A dragon? Dragon slaying magic? No parents?If he knows about it then it means that he is certainly telling the truth_." Makarov believed.

Naruto was looking at the old man with a boring expression, it seemed to him that what he told the old man sounded so fake judging from the shocked look on his face. Much to Naruto's astonishment, the Fairy Tail's master nodded understandably. Makarov knew that the boy seemed to not want to reveal anything about his dad so he decided not to push the subject any further. Naruto observed the old man's face, he seemed to be thinking of something. At the sound of his voice speaking, Naruto immediately looked back at the short master's eyes.

"Would you like maybe to join Fairy Tail?" The Fairy Tail's master proposed him. Naruto was totally stunned with what the old man just told him. First of all, he didn't know anything about what you call a '_guild_' nor he knew about '_Fairy Tail'_.

"Ehhhh… Makarov old man… I don't mean to be rude but you still haven't told me what Fairy Tail is and what a guild also is."

"Fairy Tail is the name of my guild, a guild is a place where wizards gathered to take jobs, to have fun, treat each other as friends, and it is also another place you can call home and family. That's basically what is is." Makarov explained to the blond boy.

Naruto smiled at everything that the old man told him. He could picture already what Fairy Tail must alike. Naruto always wished to find such a good place just like the Fairy Tail's master said, however he liked his foster dad and just staying close to Raignak felt like home already. Leaving the dragon to join Fairy Tail will make himself feel bad. Makarov was studying the boy's reaction. It's almost as if he was debating either to choose his offer or to decline. Naruto was looking at his feet, he was still unsure about what to answer. When Makarov saw Naruto raised his head up looking at him with an uncertain he knew what the boy's answer was.

"I'm sorry Makarov old man… I would really love to take your offer but I still haven't asked my dad yet and also I don't want to leave him…" Naruto said looking at Makarov with sad eyes and a sad tone in his voice.

Makarov looked at him and smile warmly at him. "You really love him don't you?" Makarov asked Naruto." Raignak I mean." He added.

"Yeah… I don't want to leave him yet." Naruto whispered.

To Naruto's surprise the old man patted the boy on the head with a huge smile that show his teeth and ran his hand through the boy's blond hairs.

"Don't worry about it boy! I'm not gonna be mad at you just because you declined my invitation! It's you decision after all! But if one day you feel like you need a place to stay in your will always be welcome at my guild is that clear?" The old man said in a joyful voice.

Naruto looked at the old man and nodded happily.

"Makarov old man! I promised that I will join your guild if I can!" Naruto cheerfully responded.

The old man nodded still wearing a bright smile, Naruto told the master that he had to go and said good bye to the old man to which he returned.

"_A Dragon Slayer… This generation is getting interesting_." Makarov thought as he watched Naruto's back.

Naruto was running hastily on the rocky path with a happy smile. He couldn't help but smile every time he thought about Fairy Tail, It sounded like the perfect place for him.

"I wonder if Raignak will agree about letting me join Fairy Tail," Naruto said out loud and continued running the rocky path.

Naruto's face suddenly went from happy to serious. He thought back about the Tower of Heaven.

"_That's right! I was so caught up with the offer that I totally forgot about where I was planning to go and do."_ Naruto thought.

"Direction: The Tower of Heaven!" Naruto screamed with a determinate voice.

**Author's note: And this is the end of chapter one of Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer. I hope that you enjoyed it. This is my very first story on this site so I'm still unsure about certain things. I have the plot in my head. Also Naruto's age is unknown for now. I will let you guess what year it is in the story. Concerning the next chapter, we will definitely get to see how Naruto meets Erza. I will not spoil any more for you hehe. **

**Review & tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: A place you can call home

**Chapter 2: A place you can call home**

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone that read and enjoyed this story so far! Here is chapter two! Hope you will enjoy!**

"Direction: The Tower of Heaven!" Naruto screamed with a determinate voice.

According to the man that Naruto had beaten, the Tower of Heaven is located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore. But there was a problem that Naruto didn't think about and it was that he didn't even know where he was at the moment. Hell, he didn't even have a map with him. He only knew that the town he just left was Clover Town, so he was thinking about going back in town to get a map to help him attain his destination. Though he needed to go back in Clover Town he chose to continue his way so he wouldn't have to waste time.

"_The tower of Heaven is located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore… Where the heck is that?"_ Naruto thought shamefully because he didn't even know anything about Fiore. He couldn't even figure out where he was, so how was he going to find his destination? The more he thought about it and the more he felt helpless.

"Never mind that, if I keep following this rocky path I will eventually end up in either a town or a village," Naruto said shaking his head snapping away all the negative thoughts he had. It would be bad for him if he starts panicking for no reason, and it wasn't like he was lost forever.

Naruto walked for at least half an hour before perceived something far away, it was a small village. Glad that he finally found a place where he could get some helps, he hurried to the village.

The village was peaceful and was definitely smaller than Clover town. Naruto took glances around, he saw some villagers working, some were walking holding their kids' hands, and some other kids about his age running around. Most of the houses were made with bricks and the roofs were of woods, as for the rest of the houses everything was made of woods. Naruto quietly walked in the street of the village, he needed to find someone quick to help him with his needs. He asked few villagers if he could borrow a map but none of them had one or mostly just didn't want to give him one. Seeing that none of them were going to help made him feel a little bit mad. What made him mad was that he didn't have time to waste here and needed to get out of here quick and go to that tower. Though most of the villagers didn't want to have anything to do with him, he decided to give it one last shot and ask a villager. This time he came across an old man that was around fifty.

"Hey gramps! Do you perhaps have a map that I can borrow or anything?" Naruto addressed the old man politely. The old man looked at Naruto and stayed silent. Naruto looked at the person he just asked and started to turn back ready to walk away but instantly stopped when the old man responded.

"Hey kid, are perhaps a wizard?" the old man asked.

"_Wizard?"_ thought Naruto rising up his right eyebrow in confusion. The old man was looking at Naruto waiting for an answer. Naruto stayed silent for few seconds, it was then than he remembered something. He finally remembered now, a wizard is a person that is in a guild and takes jobs to help other people.

"_Oh right! Makarov old man talked about it!"_ Naruto remembered. "Hey gramps! I can't really say I'm a wizard but I definitely need a map to go help some people." Naruto replied to the man quickly.

The old man looked at Naruto comprehensively and pulled out a map from his pocket. It was a map of the Kingdom of Fiore. He handed the map to Naruto and explained him few things about it.

"Look kid, this is village is called Taka Village which is here on the map." He told Naruto as he pointed his index finger on the map to show him. The old man showed him couples more things on the map such as rocky path, mountains, forests and body of water.

"Hey gramps! Can you show me where I can find the Caelum Kingdom on the map?" Naruto hurriedly asked the man. The old man took few seconds and found it. He told Naruto where it was, but it was then that Naruto's lack of reading a map kicked in.

"Ehhh? Where is the south in this map? There?" Naruto asked confusedly as he pointed his finger in the North.

"No kid, it's right over here. Right now you're pointing you finger in the North side." The old man corrected Naruto by taking his hand and set it in South. "Here you go!" he added.

Naruto looked at the map and finally understood the concept of a map. The North was on top, South was on bottom, West on the left and East on the right. Naruto smiled to himself, happy that he finally learned a new thing.

"Thank you very much gramps!" Naruto thanked him. The old man returned the smile, and showed him one last time the direction he should take to go to the Caelum Kingdom.

"Good luck on your job kid! I'm sure you will do fine on your way!" He wished to Naruto.

"Thanks again gramps! I'm leaving now!" Naruto shouted as he waved him a farewell. The old man watched him leave and then turn around to continue his way.

Naruto put on bright smile on his face as he was running to his destination.

"I never thought that there will be people this nice! Well, like Raignak said 'whenever there shadow and will always be light somewhere'" Naruto repeated the lightning dragon's words.

Naruto carried on his way but stopped for a break because he was hungry. He looked for a comfortable place to sit down to eat his food. He then found a place good enough where he could eat and sat on the grass. He dropped his small backpack and looked for something to eat. There was not so much in his backpack which consisted of two cans of food with money, just what the woman that he saved gave him. He scanned the canned food, and from what he saw the food inside was a soup of chicken. He then took the money in his hand and looked at the money that he was given, it was around two thousands jewels. He put his money back in the bag and pulled out one of the food can to eat. He opened the can with his teeth since he didn't have a special tool to open it. He took a sip to know how it taste like, the soup turned to taste fine. Naruto was staring at the sky thinking about everything that had happened since his and journey. He learned so far that there were cruel people out there but good ones at the same time, that this place was a lot better than staying in a forest all the time too. Thinking of it, he couldn't help but think about his dad. Naruto really missed talking and staying by the lightning dragon. He then daydreamed about that time in the past when he first learned how to read.

_Flashback…_

_It was one beautiful day outside, probably during fall since the leaves of the trees in the forest were dying. Naruto was hair was all raised up from being shocked by his foster dad's lightning. Naruto was forced to learn how to read in a mere week. The first day was the worst one because he didn't even know how to read nor he could to pronounce it right. _

"_**Naruto, today I will teach you how to read. It is one of the most important skills that every human are require to have and it will also help you later."**__ The dragon described to the blond kid._

"_Is it more important than learning Dragon slaying magic?" Naruto asked with that child voice of his. He walked over to the dragon and sat in front of him. _

"_**Bring out the books that you found from the abandoned shelter."**__ The dragon requested._

"_Yeah! I will be right back just wait up!" Naruto replied and went to get the books. All the objects that Naruto had found interesting and brought with him in the forest were set next to a small tree. He went and grabbed the books and went back to where Raignak was laying. When he was in front of the dragon Naruto took a sit and placed down the books on the grass in front of Raignak._

"_**Alright, now let's get started, open up your book to the first page."**__ the dragon told Naruto to do so. Naruto followed his instruction and opened the book to its first page. He observed the cover of the book right before he opened it. It was a picture of a giant fox that had nine tails, underneath the fox was what looked like a village half destroyed by the creature. There was also a man with yellow spiky hair on top of the mountains' monument. The title of the book was damaged so it was impossible to tell what it was except for the first letter which was 'N'._

"_Okay so what do I do now?" Naruto looked up to the dragon and asked. The dragon told Naruto to read the first page out loud. _

" _Theee waz a… demon fox…" Naruto struggled as he read. _

_Raignak saw that Naruto was struggling with the reading so he tried to explain and also told him how to pronounce it. After what seemed like hours of teaching, Raignak eventually got tired of repeating himself so he started shocking the blond kid with his lightning and the thing was that it was working. Every single Naruto was shocked he was getting better._

"_Hehe… I'm actually getting better at it am I not Raignak?" Naruto chuckled with his hairs all raised up. The dragon looked at the blond and smirk._

"_**Kukuku…It seems that being shocked helps you get better at reading." **__The dragon joked._

"_Yeah right…" Naruto murmured under his breath._

_End of Flashback_

"Hehehe! That sure was a good memory." Naruto whispered to himself. Realizing that he had no time to waste to daydream he quickly finished the rest of the chicken soup and got up. He picked up his bag and continued his way. On the road, Naruto took out his map to look at it, and it looked to him that he wasn't yet near the Caelum Kingdom.

"_You've gotta kidding me… I'm still about half way there…" _Naruto thought in disbelief. There was no way in his mind that he will be able to make it there before it was night. Hell, it will probably be midnight by the time he gets there. Naruto folded the map and placed it back in his pocket and kept going forward.

It was getting late, it was sunset. The sky was all orange and reddish as Naruto was now walking on top of a hill. From there he was able to spot what seemed to be the Caelum Kingdom. It was probably another few miles from where he was. It appeared that Naruto was wrong about his prediction and will probably going to make it by night not midnight. He hastily run toward his pre-destination but before doing so he thought about something. He found himself thinking about a plan for when he gets to his real destination. He knew that he was going to have to borrow a boat to cross the sea and make it on the island.

"_What if I steal like a boat… take it and then go to that island where that tower of heaven is…"_ he thought. He suddenly shook his head at that stupid thought. "Stupid! Stupid! Stealing is bad!" He said out loud.

Naruto kept walking putting his plans aside for a moment. He will plan something later because at the moment he only needed to get to the Caelum Kingdom.

After a long run, Naruto came around the coast side. It was really nice to see the sea, especially when it was reflecting the night sky. The moon was full and stars were shining brightly, there were also fireflies wandering around making the view more enjoyable.

"I finally made it! That sure was a long damn road!" Naruto complained to himself and sat down for a minute. It was just late afternoon when he checked his map earlier and now it was already night.

"_Time sure flies!"_ Naruto was thinking.

The night was cold and Naruto was having the same problem as the first day he left for his journey, a place to sleep. God, it always bothered him that he had to sleep outside. Actually he did sleep outside all his life but at least the dragon embraced him and that kept him warm, unlike just now. Naruto thought about using his money but at the same time if he spends it all he won't be able to buy food. Sighing highly he took his pack and placed it behind his head and then lay down on his back.

"I guess I'm gonna have to spend another night outside." He murmured before closing his eyes. While his eyes closed Naruto became very aware of his surrounding, he could hear the sound emitted by crickets, the sound of the wind blowing and the waves of the sea hitting the coast were audible as well.

"_No… I can't waste time sleeping here, I've got to get to that tower quick!"_ Naruto quickly sat up. "A plan, I need a damn plan…" Naruto was thinking. He didn't have any plan and that was what pissed him off. He knew for a fact that going during night will be a good time to infiltrate the tower but the thing was that there would undoubtedly be guards watching. Also, if he were to knock out the guards the will surely be alert that someone had infiltrate, and if that were to happen the security will be doubled and it will make it harder for him to free them. He punched the ground putting some of his lightning in it.

"Damn! I hate this! Why is it so hard to think of a plan to infiltrate the tower?!" He screamed angrily staring down at the ground he just punched. Unable to waste any more time Naruto got up and picked up his bag.

"All I need is to find a very high place to look up from there and locate the tower." He thought as he searched for a high place. He found what appeared to be the highest hill so he went there.

"I'm finally on top of everything now! Alright let's look for the Tower of Heaven now." Naruto said as he was observing the area. He could watch a lot from where he was many towns and villages but he wasn't here to enjoy the view. He turned around facing the sea and he saw few boats and few small islands. He kept searching until something got his eye's attention. A small light was shining on one of the island, thinking that he was probably what he was searching for so Naruto focused his eyes on that mysterious light. It was revealed that the light was coming from a building, not any building though. It was a tower a huge one from what Naruto concluded.

"I was able to locate it at last." Naruto whispered as he clenched his fists. All Naruto needed to do was to find a way to get there now that he have found it. He quickly ran down the hill and took the way toward the sea. As he ran he was thinking about finding a boat so one thing he did was to knock down a tree using magic.

"I wish Raignak was here so he could directly drop me there. Not even, I wish he was here so he will scare them all away. "Naruto chuckled at that last sentence. But seeing the situation he was in it wasn't the right time to think about something funny. Naruto had to drag the medium sized tree that he knocked down all the way to coast which wasted quite some time. Finally seeing the sea he hurriedly dragged the tree and dumped it in the sea making a splashy sound. Naruto then looked at the direction where he saw the light then looked down at the tree he just dumped. The tree seemed to be floating to the surface and that totally reassured the blond kid since he thought that it might have drowned.

Naruto seemed somewhat scared about jumping in the sea from where he was standing because it was quite the long distance. He finally jumped in after putting all of his guts together.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed while having both his eyes shut. And without a second he was in the water. He couldn't see in the water so he rapidly swam to the surface.

"Bouahhhhh" emitted Naruto as he was now catching his breath. "It wasn't that bad after all…" Naruto said. He swam toward the tree and clung on to it. To his luck the waves were pushing him to his destination but unfortunately for him the water was cold as ice since it was night.

"Crap! The water is so cold!" Naruto whined. "I gotta get there very quickly or I might freeze to death" he added as pushed the tree and tried to swim faster using both his legs. The reason why Naruto knocked down a tree was of course to make the infiltration better. Nobody will suspect anything if they see a tree that is floating on the surface of the water unless they could see through matters. He continued moving forward then stopped at the sight of his destination.

"_So this is the tower of heaven… Who will be stupid enough to build such a tower?"_ Naruto thought in disbelief as he kept staring at the tower. Although he was a little bit far he could see the tower in very detailed. The tower was even huger than Naruto anticipated that looking from down there it looked to be touching the sky. From where Naruto was he was able to spot several guards standing in front of the island and some in front of the entrance. It was then that Naruto thought about a good plan to get in there. First he will push the tree against the island hard enough to make the sound loud, and when the guard will hear it they will definitely come and check where the sound will be coming from. Then he will take this opportunity to go get on the island. Secondly for the guard defending the entrance, he will throw his last can of food and make them check where the sound was from. Finally he will sneak in by the entrance and save everyone in the tower.

Naruto was getting closer and closer to the island, and each second made him a little nervous. Nervous from thinking that if his plan failed it will screw up everything and he won't be able to free all the slaves. As he was approaching the island something on the corner of his eyes got his attention. It was a giant boat and it was without any doubts the boat they used to bring all the slaves in that island.

Naruto finally landed on the island and take few glances around inspecting the area. Naruto saw few bushes around. He will hide in the bushes right after he execute his first step to his plan. Without any more time to waste Naruto strongly pushed the tree against the boulders of the island which created a loud sound just as he thought it would.

"Okay now I need to hide very quickly now" Naruto thought as he quickly ran through the bushes and hid. He waited there silently to see if the guards will fall for it. Just like he expected the guards came to check out the area.

"Did you hear this loud crashing sound?" one of the guards asked the other man on his left.

"Yeah! I think it came for there." He answered as he looked and pointed his finger toward where he heard the strange noise. The five guards took off where they heard the sound and it's at time that Naruto slipped away.

"A tree? What the hell is a tree doing here of all places?" the guard said out loud looking at his comrades.

"How would I know? It probably was dragged here by the waves." one of them suggested. The others nodded in agreement not aware that they had been played by a blond kid.

"_Hehehe! It looks like everything went just as planned!" _Naruto thought putting a satisfied look on his face. He ran toward the entrance and saw three guards standing there. Naruto hid behind a rock and reached for his bag, he took out his last can of food and threw it to attempt the guards. But unfortunately for Naruto the guard doesn't seem to care so he decided to call them out and knock them.

"Hey!"Naruto shouted from where he was hiding. To the sound of his voices the guards immediately walked toward where he was.

"It was a kid's voice wasn't it?" one asked.

"Of course it was dumbass! Are you deaf of something?" the one walking on the left said irritated.

"Hey shut the hell up you two and get your asses moving now!" the guard walking in front of them screamed at them and picked up the pace.

Naruto saw them coming closer to where he was so he started to charge lightning. The three of them spot Naruto and tried to get him.

"What the hell are you out there kid?! Go back to work now or you will be more tortured!" one of them shouted thinking that Naruto was one of the kids in the tower. They tried to catch him but what they didn't know was that this blond kid could use magic.

"**Lightning Dragon's Tail!"** shouted Naruto as he released his lightning and spin kicked all three of them at once knocking them unconscious on the ground. "Alright I better hurry up now before any of them notice." Naruto whispered and ran very fast to the entrance. He opened the door and quickly closed it back once he was inside of the tower. The hallway in front of Naruto looked endless.

"_The stairs are probably at the end of this hallway."_ Naruto thought as he ran the long hallway. As he ran Naruto heard some noises that echoed throughout the hallway. He stopped for a second, it sounded like it was some kind of explosions. Naruto was lost in thoughts, whatever the explosions were it was something probably bad.

"_What's happening over there?!"_ Naruto thought as he enveloped each of his steps with lightning to make him run a lot faster. He heard the door of the entrance opening and looked back, there was about twenty guards running in Naruto's way.

"There! It's probably one of the slaves that are going against us!" shouted some of the guards as they ran toward Naruto. Naruto didn't understand what was happening so he stopped and turned back to take care of the guards. _"Is there like a revolt going on right now?"_ Naruto thought while he focused magic in his mouth.

"What the fuck?! Since when those kids could use magic?!" one of the guards groaned as he moved a step backward unable to believe what he just seen.

"**Lightning Dragon's roar!"** Naruto roared and released a powerful lightning beam coming from his mouth. His spell got rid of all the men by making them barely conscious and unable to move from being paralyzed.

"Damn you brat…" one cursed as he tried to move but couldn't. Naruto watched them to make sure that they weren't able to move anymore and once he was sure he kept on going. After a lot of running in the hallway Naruto finally got to the end of it. There, were the stairs that lead to the upper floors, it was pretty dark too but because those candles hanging on the wall Naruto was able to see more clearly. Naruto was absolutely hearing it again, those noises, but this time was different, it was people's voices screaming, and explosions.

"Shit! I've gotta hurry up!"Naruto yelled and sprinted even faster. _"There probably must be people's dying up there."_ He assumed.

Ten minutes earlier in the tower…

"Don't you fucking try that again you little pest!" a man entered the house as tossed a certain red haired girl back in the cell, she was wearing a blue dress that was ripped off and damage. She also wore an eye patch that covered her right eye and was bare foot.

"Erza!" an old man shouted with a concern expression as he walked toward the little girl. Rob was a lean old man with pale skin. He had long white hair which went midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood up from the rest and pointed outwards. His eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He had a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt.

"I won't… I won't stay here my whole life!" the red haired cried as she snatched one of the men's weapons and attacked him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you damn brat?!" He shouted while protecting himself from the little girl's assault. He was about to counterattack when more slaves came to beat him. Helpless from all the beating the guard ran off and shouted: "The slaves are revolting we need reinforcement quick!" The slaves knock him out with his own weapon and started their revolt.

"We need to fight for our freedom!" Erza shouted as she recalled Jellal's word, her friend that was taken away to be torture.

"Yeah! We want our freedom now! Let's all fight!" the slaves all shouted back as they raised their fists in the air with determination. With that all the prisoners assembled themselves and were prepare to fight against the guards that were coming. The prisoners manage to get a hold of some weapons and began to fight the guards. "Shit they are too many of them! We need the magic soldiers now!" ordered one of the guards. The prisoners were pushing back the guards and were dominating.

"Erza… I never thought that you will be so courageous." Rob said to Erza as he smiled. He was happy that the little girl was still strong in spirit even after she was tortured. "Grandpa Rob, we need to fight and get out of here quick." Erza said as she turned to march forward and resume the fight. The man still looked in amazement and decided to get out of the tower as well. _"You're right Erza! We need to exit this island so we can go to Fairy Tail!" _Rob thought following the little haired girl. The soldiers kept on fighting for another ten minutes.

"The magic users are finally here! Get them now!" the guards shouted. Once the magic guard came the outcome of the fight was different. The prisoners were now losing since they couldn't stand against magic. "Shit! We can't do it now!" one prisoner shouted while retreating.

"Do not retreat! Stay together and we will be alright!" Erza screamed but it doesn't seem to reach them because they were retreating.

Loud explosions and people screaming in agony could be heard in tower.

"_Crap! This is bad we can't do anything as long as they use magic! At this rate we will really lose this…" _Erza thought. She was beginning to lose confidence seeing how the guards were now getting the upper hand.

"Hey we have another problem there! The guards down the hallway were defeated by someone that uses magic! There is someone that is trying to help them escape!" an injured guard came shouting to his fellow buddies.

"_Someone is here to save us? Who might that be? No one knows about this island_." Rob thought unable to believe what he just heard. Erza was thinking the same as Rob but she put her thoughts aside and kept on fighting.

The sounds were close, only few meters away from where he was.

"_I'm almost here!"_ Naruto thought as he was speeding up. At last Naruto finally made it to where the fighting was occurring and saw everyone fighting. Most of the prisoners were badly injured and some guards were as well. Without any seconds to waste Naruto jumped in and kicked two enemies on the head.

"This is where it all ends you trashes!" Naruto yelled as he released his magical power, lightning was now enveloped on both his fists ready to fight.

"Don't tell me that the one who took out all the guards in the hallway was this little piece of shit!?" one enemy shouted not believing what he was seeing. On the other hand it kinda made sense to him since the blond kid could use magic. The prisoners all looked at the mysterious blond kid that just appeared and all were thinking the same _'Who is this kid that can use magic? Could it be that it's a wizard that came to save us all?'_

"Keep fighting everyone! You will be alright! I'm here to get you all out of this tower!" Naruto looked back then ordered the prisoners. The prisoners all looked at him and then followed Naruto's order.

On the corner someone was watching Naruto in amazement, Erza couldn't help but being really happy that someone finally came to help them get out of here. She shed a tear of hapinness and kept on fightning. _"Thank god… a wizard is finally here to help us."_ She thought in hapiness.

Even thought Naruto was here to help them, it didn't make things easier since more guards kept coming. They also were using magic which made things worser than it was. Sure, they were pathetic with magic but Naruto couldn't help everyone.

Erza was running around helping her friends, she tacked an ennemy's legs which made him lose balance and fell. "You fucking little bitch! You will regret this!"the man said as he brought his spear in the air ready to strike it down on the scarlet haired girl. Erza knowing that she couldn't avoid it closed her eyes ready to receive the hit. She waited few seconds but nothing came so she slowly opened her eyes and saw a kid around her age with spiky yellow hair standing in front of her, the enemy was beaten down. Naruto turned around the girl he just saved and helped her got up, she cleaned the dirt on her knees and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?"Naruto quickly asked her staring at the brown eye. He only received a nod coming from her so he smile seeing that she was fine and proceed to help the others in difficulty.

The scarlet haired girl was stunned for a second. _"I have to thank him later, if he hadn't come I would probably dead by now." _She thought.

"**Lightning Dragon's Rolling Crush!"** Naruto groaned as he spun his body and jumped toward the enemies. His body was being wrapped up by lightning and he was spinning on himself making a mini lightning tornado going straight toward them. His spell was powerful enough to take out one third of he guards. The prisoners were starting now to win the fight, Naruto was about to help an injured man when he was hit by a powerful blast on the back that sent him flying on the ground.

"Shit that hurts!" Naruto winced in pain. His shirt had now a big hole due to the spell he was hit.

"Everyone just focus on the Blondie! He is the only one that can use magic! Once he's out we can take over!" the guard that attacked Naruto ordered to his companions. They all started to all focus their spells on Naruto.

"Not a chance!" Naruto shouted as he used another spell. **"Lightning's Dragon meteor fist!"** He stretched out his right arm with his fist closed in front of them and released a destructive lightning wave. All they could do was stare at the spell before it hit them, it happened so fast that they couldn't do anything. Naruto was now panting, he never thought that it will be this hard and moreover he was running out of magic power. _"I have to settle this very quickly! I can't afford to waste time here or else it will be over for me_!" Naruto thought as he went and quickly defeated more enemies.

"Alright we are doing it! We can get out of here now!" said Erza.

Erza didn't pay attention to the one that was targeting her and by the time she realized the magic team fired their spells. _"Crap! How could I let my guard down?"_ She thought. Naruto turned and saw that the red haired girl he saved moment ago was in trouble. _"Damn make it on time!"_ He thought as he flashed step toward her but saw something that he didn't expect. The spell was about to hit when Rob out of nowhere got in front of her and took the spell directly, protecting the scarlet little girl.

"Grandpa Rob!" She cried out as tears escaped her uncovered eye. She walked toward him and shook him to make sure he was still alive. "Grandpa Rob! Please say something!" she pleaded as she shook him harder. The old man cough blood and tried to tell her something but it wasn't easy to hear so he leaned her head down and put her ear close to him.

"Erza… It looks like it's the end of the road for me...*cough* I am really sorry but I don't think we will make it to Fairy Tail together…*cough* But I'm sure that… *cough* you will definitely get out of this place and find happiness on your own." Rob whispered in Erza's ear and started coughing even more blood, with that he slowly closed his eyes and died in the girl's arms. Erza broke down and was now sobbing her head on the ground. "Grandpa Rob…" She murmured.

"Serve him right damn old geezer!" mocked one of the men that killed Grandpa Rob.

Naruto was watching the whole scene quietly between the little girl and the old man that had just died. Even if he didn't know any of the two he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl that lost her grandpa. It was then that Naruto burst out in anger. _"How could they do that?! Take away someone's life! I will never forgive them!" _He thought angrily as charged toward the killers. He focused his lightning on his fist and was about to strike them from their back when suddenly all of them fell backward. What he saw really surprised him. The red haired girl that was crying over her grandpa now had weapons floating around her as if she was controlling them. "She can use magic? She probably awakened her power at the sight of her dead Grandpa." Naruto assumed.

"Not bad! You got them! Now let's move on!" Naruto said as he moved over her direction. She looked up at Naruto eye still pouring tears. "Grandpa Rob… They…" She started murmuring but Naruto cut her off. "He died protecting you! Don't let his death be in vain, now come help me get everyone out of here including you." Naruto said in a serious tone while looking down at her while reaching his hand at her. She then nodded and grabbed his offering hand. "You're right we must fight for our freedom." Erza said with determination.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said smiling at her for a brief moment before he now turned to help the others.

"I will help you. I can use magic now." Erza told Naruto making him turned around and nodded his head. The prisoners were doing pretty well and the fight was almost done so Naruto and Erza stepped in to finish quickly. Naruto used his roar to defeat most of the ones remaining in the hallway while Erza defeat some of them using her telekinesis magic. Her telekinesis magic was allowing her to control the objects and strike them at her opponents.

Finally the enemies were all taken down so they grabbed this chance to all escape the tower.

"Alright everyone! Go down the stairs quickly there is a boat out there that should be able to get you all you outta here!" Naruto explained to them. All of them proceed down the stairs, Naruto was about to follow them when he noticed that the red haired girl was running up the stairs instead.

"_What is she doing?"_ Naruto thought as he followed her up stairs. "Hey! Are you stupid?! What the heck are you doing up there?! You're going in the wrong way!" Naruto shouted out at her. The girl kept on running up the stairs totally ignoring him. "Hey! I asked you what you were-"Naruto screamed again as he was interrupted by her words. "I'm going to get Jellal out of there!" she answered him.

"_Jellal?! There was another guy up there?"_ Naruto wondered.

They finally made it to where Jellal was and Erza hastily ran and joined him. She stopped on her way when she noticed that her friend was acting differently.

"Zeref… Zeref…" He kept murmuring that name at the corner of his cell.

"Jellal!" Erza called out to him as she taped him on the shoulder which made him react.

"Listen Jellal! We won! We can finally have freedom." Erza told him but he doesn't seem to care. An evil smile then made its way on his face as he started speaking.

"No, no, no... You got it all wrong… This isn't true freedom that's why we must stay here and finish the tower in order to reach the true FREEDOM." He said.

Naruto was listening from where he stood; he was in front of the cell to make sure no one was coming. He found it strange that the blue haired guy was spouting some non-sense. Naruto found two guards lying on the floor so he went to checkout to them and was shocked to learn that they were dead.

"_Who could have killed them?"_ Naruto was wondering while he checked on the other man.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing Jellal?!" Naruto heard and then turned to where they were. He saw Erza being strangle by Jellal's magic. _"Darkness magic!"_ Naruto thought as he was now running toward Erza.

"Hey! Stop that now!" Naruto yelled as he shook Erza's friend. He then released his grip on Erza and faced Naruto with a psychopath face. "You too stay here…We need you magical power…" He mumbled and then cast his magic on Naruto. His dark magic took form of a hand and caught Naruto by the neck. Naruto didn't expect that from him so he wasn't able to avoid the spell on time.

"_Shit! What the hell is that?! I used up too much magic power I can't break free!"_ Naruto thought and tried to break free from his spell but it was impossible for him at the moment.

"Jellal stop this immediately!" Erza begged him but he was deaf to ear.

"You don't understand… It's all for the sake of Freedom and Zere-"He couldn't finish his sentence as he saw that Naruto was preparing something.

"**Lightning Dragon's tail!" **Naruto shouted kicking violently Jellal sending him flying spinning against the wall. The blue haired boy got up and started released his dark magic everywhere in the cell. Naruto avoided them and all and noticed that Jellal's spell was moving to Erza too.

"Damn, I gotta protect her from that!" thought Naruto and placed himself in front of Erza taking all the hits on his back. Erza could only watch as he stood there protecting her. Jellal was now laughing sarcastically. Erza caught Naruto as he fell on her, and held him tightly as Jellal was getting closer to them.

"You know what?! You can have your freedom, however if you ever tell anyone about this place I will kill all of your friends!" Jellal warned Erza as he casted a spell. Naruto who was still conscious but highly injured picked up Erza bridal style and avoided the spell. Fighting Jellal meant losing for sure because Naruto was nearly out of magic power. He quickly blasted the wall with a roar and ran toward the exit he created while still carrying the scarlet haired girl. Naruto stood in front of hole he made and looked outside. They were high, very high from the ground. Naruto looked back at Jellal but this one doesn't seem to be stopping them but instead just was watching.

"Remember what I said…"Jellal whispered. Naruto quickly looked at the girl in his arm who looked back him.

"We're escaping! I will conduct lightning on and my feet and jump from here! We will surely make it in the sea. Are you ready?!" Naruto asked Erza staring into her shining brown eye.

"Wait! What about Jellal?!" Erza asked Naruto. "He's lost…" Naruto replied staring down at her.

Before she could say another word Naruto immediately jumped out the tower. They both closed their eyes hoping that they would be fine when they land.

Jellal walked over to where Naruto had jumped with Erza and smirked. His hairs now were covering his eyes and a darkness aura was enveloped around him.

"Until we meet again Erza… HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" he laughed out loud and left in the shadow.

Naruto and Erza fortunately made it in the sea but the problem was that Erza had passed out from exhaustion. Naruto put Erza on his back he tried his best to swim, but it was really hard because he was caring someone and what made it worse was that he was still injured from all the fighting that occurred. "I will make it to the land! I've got to at all cost!" Naruto encouraged himself out loud as he kept swimming.

**On the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore…**

"_Where am I? Am I dead?" She thought as she slowly regained consciousness._

"You're finally awake." said a voice.

Erza slowly opened her eye to see who was talking to her. She looked at his blue eyes and realized that it was the blond wizard that rescued them during the revolt. She sat up and took glances around, the sea was to her right, hills on her left, the grass below her, the night sky and full moon above her and of course the blond kid in front of her.

"Where am I?" she asked silently. Naruto looked at her and went to take a sit next to her.

"We are on the coast side, South of Fiore." Naruto replied as he glanced at the full moon shining above them.

"So we are finally out of that island?" she asked another question wanting to make sure she was really free.

Naruto looked at her and giggled. It was sort of funny how she kept asking question about being out of that island. But part of him understood her, she was kept there for probably all her life and because of that he understood that it was natural to be asking question like that.

"Yeah you are finally out of there." Naruto answered calmly. Erza was relieved that she was finally able to get out from that horrible place but then she thought about her friends.

"What about my friends?! Simon, Sho, Milia-"Erza wanted to ask but Naruto interrupted her.

"I think they made it outside with the boat." Naruto assumed. He wasn't so sure himself because he was too busy carrying Erza that he didn't looked back to see if the boat landed or anything.

Erza nodded taking Naruto's answer.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked her.

"Erza… Erza Scarlet." She replied. "That's a nice name! Mine is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said cheerfully and gave her his hand. She looked at him and his hand then took it.

"That is nice to meet you too." She said calmly without expression. "Thank you…"She added as a smile now was formed on her face. Naruto stunned by her words looked at her with confusion but then soon returned the smile. "It's nothing to worry about!" He said with a huge smile that reaches his eyes.

"So how did you know that we were on that tower?" Erza asked Naruto.

Naruto looked in her eyes, he could see that she was curious about who he was so he decided to tell her everything about how he got the information. He talked to her for more than ten minutes telling her about the two men that tried to kidnap a child and about how he snuck the tower too. She was quiet all the time listening to every detail. He even told her what happened when they jumped to get out of the tower. He also told her about the part with Jellal, that he was possessed by an evil spirit. It still saddens her when she thinks about all that happened during the revolt, Grandpa Rob and also Jellal, both she couldn't save. But she promised that when she is older and stronger she will come back get him out of that tower.

"You heard that guy Jellal didn't you? I mean what about he said 'you know what?! You can have your freedom, however if you ever tell anyone about this place I will kill all of your friends!'" Naruto reminded her. "Yeah…" Erza said in a low tone and put her knees together and hugged them while placing her head on them too.

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone about that, you have seen this guy was... He totally is insane he lost his mind." Naruto mumbled out which made Erza angry. "He isn't insane neither he is lost! He is kind and caring! He is the one that helped me when I got in trouble! Don't you dare say that about him when you don't know anything!" She yelled at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't care less about what she was saying, it bored him. Sure he didn't know shit about this blue haired jackass but he knew for sure that something was not right with him. The scarlet girl beside him studied Naruto for a second and thought that it was stupid of her too have yelled at him like she did. It was after all the one that helped her and she wouldn't have made it without him.

"I'm sorry…I let my anger get the best of me… It's just that it's hard to believe that he actually changed and tried to kill us and even threatened my friends…" Erza said apologizing to Naruto. "I agree with what you said… I think it might be best if we don't tell anyone about that tower and everything that happened." She added.

"Mmmh" is just what came out from Naruto as a response._" Today was a crazy day. So many things happened in just one night_." Naruto thought looking at the grass.

"Your right eye…What happened to it?" Naruto asked as he tried to reach up a hand to feel it but she moved away making him not able to reach it.

"It was when I tried to run away. I was discovered and they tortured me, it happened so fast that don't even know what happened to it." Erza answered him and touched her eye patch with her right hand.

Naruto decided to lift off the sad mood between them and instead ask about what she will be planning from now on.

"So what are you planning to do after this?" Naruto asked Erza.

"Join the guild Fairy Tail. The guild Grandpa Rob told me about." Erza revealed.

Naruto looked at Erza surprised, Fairy Tail the guild that Makarov offered him. She was apparently planning to join that guild. Erza confused by Naruto's expression titled her head to the side and touched his whiskers which totally woke him from his deep thoughts.

"Wow, wow,wow… What are you trying to feel up on me?" Naruto said panicking and blushing. Erza smiled and shook head. "Nothing, just wanted to wake you up from your thoughts." She said.

"Fairy Tail you said? It's a nice place from what Makarov old man told me." Naruto told Erza. "He even invited me to join his guild." Naruto went on. "Wait! You met Fairy tail's master and he offered you to join in?" Erza asked not believing what she just heard from Naruto. She received a nod as a yes then that Naruto asked her about how she knew about Fairy Tail. She told him that it was Grandpa Rob that told her everything about Fairy Tail and the nature of magic.

"Yeah and that's pretty much why I want to join Fairy Tail. What about you? Are you going to join as well?" She asked as she leaned her face closer to Naruto looking directly into his blue eyes.

"I don't know! We will see! Not sure. Probably not at least not now." Naruto told her frankly gazing at her left brown eye.

"Oh I see… I was hoping that you will join so I'm won't be alone when I will be there since I don't know anyone." She said in a sad tone. She then received a pat on the head from Naruto which caught her off guard.

"Don't say that! You don't need me! I'm sure you will do fine! And at least…"Naruto said. Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion waiting for what he was going to say.

"Fairy Tail will be a place you can call home." With that last sentence Erza smiled.

"_Your right…"_ She thought as she turned to look at him. He was now laying on the grass trying to sleep. Seeing that it was pretty late she also tried to sleep. She glanced at Naruto and saw that he was already sleeping.

"_A place you can call home."_ She thought one last time before she fell asleep.

**Author's note:**

**Yay! Finally done with chapter two! It took me a long time seriously to write it I want to thank once again those that read and enjoyed this story and hopefully you will keep reading this story. Also the ones that shared their thoughts. On top of that I want to tell you few things about what I will do.**

**-I will try to be as ****original**** as possible no worries. We are only on chapters two so expect a lot more to happen and be patient.**

**-Not do the one thing like 'I love you in two chapters' I like to take things slowly and develop them.**

**-Characters' development because I love that.**

**-And finally, finally, keep writing this story and update as soon as possible. I get about 45 minutes of writing so yeah. **

**Hope you enjoyed & Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Follow your own path

**Chapter 3- Follow your own path**

It was morning, the sun was shining brightly over Naruto and Erza. They were both sleeping peacefully on the grass with a smile on their faces. The scarlet haired girl was the first one to wake up. She yawned and tried to move but she couldn't for some reasons. She blushed when she realized that Naruto's arms was protectively wrapped around her. She tried to get off of his grip but she couldn't. After few minutes she finally managed to relax in his embrace. It had been a long time since she had such a nice sleep and it was probably one of her best. When she was in the tower and she could never sleep well because she was afraid that if she overslept she will be torture. But all that was finally over, she was glad that she finally was out of the Tower of Heaven.

"Naruto…" She called out to him trying to wake him up. "Let me sleep longer Raignak…" he mumbled out in his sleep, holding her tightly.

"_Raignak?"_ Wondering who that might be. "Naruto!" she called out louder this time and shake one of his arms that was wrapped around her. Naruto slowly woke up and noticed that he was hugging her. However he didn't let go since he thought it was natural for him to do that since he always hugged Raignak while sleeping.

"What Erza?" He asked her.

"Could you please let go off me?" She asked softly. "Oh sorry! I usually do that unconsciously when I sleep." He said as he quickly let go of her.

"It's okay I guess." She said calmly as she stood up. "Naruto, do you know where I can find Fairy Tail?" She turned around and asked him. Naruto looked at her and shook his head. He had no idea where Fairy Tail was however he still have his map that the old man gave him.

"All i know is that it's in Magnolia town according to what grandpa Rob told me." She added.

"Just hold on Erza, I have the key that will take us to Fairy Tail!" Naruto told her. Of course the key he was referring to was his map. He walked over where he left his bag on the ground and picked it much. Erza was looking at him with no expression on her face.

"_What is he doing?"_ She was thinking as she walked toward him.

Naruto was searching for his map in the bag, he pulled it out and put it in front of her face so she could see it.

"TADAAA!" Naruto shouted with a wide smiled. Erza looked at what he just put in front of her, all she saw was that that thing Naruto was holding was such in a terrible state that she couldn't even tell what it was.

"What is that Naruto? How is that thing the _key_ to find Fairy Tail?" She asked him in a bored expression which shocked him.

"_She doesn't know what it is? Is she stupid or something?"_ Naruto thought as he put the map closer to her face basically telling her to study it closer. Her expression didn't change though which meant to Naruto that she still didn't understand what it was.

"Seriously?! You don't know what this is?! You must really be one stupid person!" Naruto said to her.

"Take a look yourself and you will see." She told him while pointing her finger at his map.

"Alright! Alright! If you say so!" He said as he turned the map over to look at it. What he saw totally shocked him. The map was in a very bad state that you couldn't even tell that it was one. Naruto finally realized that it was like that probably due to when he jumped in the water the night before. "What the hell?! I swear to you that it was the key to help us get to Fairy Tail!" Naruto yelled looking straight in her brown eye.

"Now who is the stupid one?" the red haired girl said as she started chuckling which then turned into laughter. The way Naruto was acting really made her laugh. While she kept laughing, Naruto was turned his face away from her with an embarrassed face. He felt really like an idiot for calling her stupid while he was actually the one. The map was pretty much useless now so he threw it away. As for Erza, it's been a while since she laughed that much. Naruto was a funny fellow and she had to admit it.

How long has it been since she laughed that much? She recalled that the last time she laughed was surely when she was with Jellal, he was very cool and funny too.

"Hey Erza! Let's get moving." Naruto suddenly spoke cutting her from her thoughts. Erza nodded and followed him. Naruto grabbed his bag, put it on his back and headed out.

"Do you know where you're going?" Erza asked him while titling her head to the side to look at him.

"Dunno. But look! If you follow this road you will surely end up somewhere." He answered her and pointing his index finger at the road that was couple meters away from them.

"Oh I see, then let's get going."

Naruto nodded and then proceed. As they walked on the road he saw that Erza was walking in a slow pace. "Is something wrong Erza?" He said, continuing his pace without even glancing back. Erza stopped on her track and looked down at her feet.

"Not really"

Naruto turned around finally looking at her and then where she was looking at. He observed her feet and saw that she was barefoot. "You're not wearing any shoes?"

Erza shook her head before continuing walking. Seeing that walking hurt, Naruto bent down in front of her catching her attention. "What are you doing?" She asked confused looking down at him.

"Get on my back! You're not wearing any shoes so it must hurt your feet." He told her, his head looking back at her. She wanted to deny but her feet was telling her otherwise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't have offered otherwise." He said smiling.

Naruto put down his bag and handed it to Erza so that she can hold on to it while he carries her. Erza took the bag and got on Naruto's back, her arms locked around his neck holding him tightly. Naruto on the other hand, had his arms supporting her hips, making sure she doesn't fall back. He had to admit that she was a little heavier than he predicted, nonetheless it will be a good workout for him he was thinking. The red haired girl was feeling a lot better being on his back, her feet was feeling a lot better now. She looked at Naruto from where she was, she had to admit that he despite being an idiot he was really nice. The only people she remembered willing to do something for her back then were grandpa Rob and Jellal. Thinking of it, Naruto resembled Jellal a lot. Even though they just met she could tell that Naruto was kind, funny and caring, and that was the exact same thoughts she had when she first met Jellal. Unfortunately, Jellal was not the same anymore, his personality changed, and worst he even attacked both her and Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, who is Raignak?" she asked, setting her chin on his shoulder looking at him.

"My dad!" Naruto said smiling. Every time that Naruto talked about Raignak, he couldn't help but smile a little. His foster dad was awesome and he loved him very dearly.

"And is it your dad that taught you magic?"

"Yup! He taught me dragon slaying magic! He is really cool you know!" Naruto said as he kept walking on the road. _"Dragon slaying magic? I've heard this before…" _Erza was thinking.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I was just thinking of something. "She replied back. "Naruto, is your magic really an ancient one? Grandpa Rob once told me about your magic."

"I don't know if it's an ancient magic or not, I don't even care. All I know is that my magic is meant to defeat dragons!" Naruto explained.

"Learning dragon slaying magic when dragons don't exist is a bit useless don't you think?" She told him raising up her eyebrows. Naruto was a bit offended with what she just said. Her words basically meant that Raignak didn't exist.

"Dragons really exist if you didn't know." He said in an annoyed tone.

Erza noticed the tone he used when he just talked to her, it was clearly visible that he wasn't happy with what she just said.

"I'm sorry, I probably hurt your feeling by saying they don't exist." She apologized.

"Raignak is a dragon, I know that dragons are extinct but Raignak is still here though." He said looking back at her.

"So that makes you a dragon slayer?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'm the lightning dragon slayer!" He said in a happy tone this time.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, the two of them finally arrived in a town. Naruto put down Erza and the two of them walked in the town. The town was very large, the buildings were very tall, people walking in the street, and shops everywhere. Naruto was looking at Erza, it looked like she had never seen anything like that before. Well, it was the case because she was in that tower.

It was the first time that she saw such a big town, she doesn't remember seeing anything like that before. It was nice to see the outside world for a change instead of the sea all the time while she was still in the tower. She walked in one of the stores looking for some supplies.

"What are you doing here Erza?" Naruto asked her and jogged in her direction.

She was apparently looking at some shoes with interest. Naruto was glancing at her silently the whole time.

"_If she wants some shoes why doesn't she just take one pair randomly? As long as it fits her it should be fine."_ He was wondering why she was taking such a long time to decide.

Erza found what she wanted and showed it to Naruto with a content smile. It was a pair of short black boots, not any boots though, it was Heart Kreuz. "What do you think Naruto?" She asked him curious about his opinion.

"When did I agree to buy you anything?" Naruto asked her totally ignoring her previous question. Erza looked down in disappointment and went back to where she found the item and sat it back where it was. Just by looking at the red haired girl, Naruto was able to tell that she was a little bit angry with him. He felt like a big jerk for saying something like that to her. Erza walked out of the store angry and decided to wait for him outside.

"_What an ass I am… She just got out of that tower and I'm treating her like shit…" He thought. _He had to make it up to her now, so one thing he did was to grab the item she had taken before and buys it for her.

He walked over the cash register, holding the item in his hand.

"Hi!" Naruto said to the lady that was at the cash register.

"Hi! How can I help you?" she asked him.

"I wanna know how much these are?" He said, showing her the item.

"Oh these? These are two thousand jewels." She told him.

"I wanna buy it, just let me look for duh money." Naruto said and started to look for the money in his bag. He pulled out the two thousand jewels that he received from the lady in the forest and gave it to the cashier. Naruto was worried that the money was still wet from the water but he was glad to find out that it had dried.

"_Just enough!"_

The cashier took the money and put the item in a plastic bag and handed it back to Naruto. She thanked him and Naruto walked out of the store. He saw Erza sitting on one of the benches next to a beautiful fountain. He walked toward her and took a sit next to her. The scarlet haired girl didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Naruto started chuckling, which caught her attention.

"What are you chuckling for?" She said asked with a boring voice.

Naruto put the plastic bag containing her boots in front of her. Erza took the bag and saw what it contained. Her eyes widen as well as her mouth, she was now fully smiling.

"Naruto! You didn't?!" She asked still shocked, and to think that she thought a while ago that he would never buy anything for her and here he actually got something for her.

Naruto nodded his head smiling back at her. He was glad that he did something good for her at least.

Erza grabbed both Naruto's hands in hers and shook them, showing her gratitude to him.

"You know… You should smile more often you will look very pretty if you do!" Naruto told her with a foxy smile. These words he just said sent heat to both her cheeks, she was now blushing. It was really rare for her to get compliments from someone.

"Stop sleeping and put them on." He said.

She slipped on the Heart Kreuz boots and walked around to see if it was just right.

"So is it good?" He asked her, hoping that it was fitting her fine.

She nodded and walked next to him. "Thank you Naruto!"

Naruto smiled happy to know it pleased her, however he had no jewels left.

"_No jewels left! How are we going to eat now?"_ Naruto was thinking as he started crying, tears pouring down all over his face just like in anime.

It was probably about afternoon, the two was getting hungry, especially Naruto. Erza was so used of not having any food in the tower that she got used not to eat. But at the moment she was so hungry, she hadn't ate since two days from what she remembered. Naruto him on the other hand was the exact opposite, he needed to eat at least twice a day. His stomach was growling so loud that the scarlet haired girl was hearing it.

"Gahhhh! I'm starving to death!" He whined loudly. The blond kid was about to ask her if she was hungry as well but he got the answer right away because her stomach growled too, louder than Naruto's. Erza was holding her stomach with an embarrassed face. Naruto was laughing at her, it was funny to see that her stomach actually growled louder than his own. "Let's go get something to eat." He said, finally calming down.

"How much money do you have on you?"

"Actually… I have no money… We will find a way, don't worry." He said trying to reassure her. Truth is that he didn't even know where they could find something to eat. He could go hunt in the forest but then they will have to get out from town.

"Erza stay here, I'm going to ask someone if they have a map. We can go find something to eat later." He said calmly as he walked away from her. She looked at him and decided to help him look for a map too.

"Naruto! I'm going to look for a map too! Let's meet here in about thirty minutes!" She shouted out to him. Naruto turned around and nodded before heading out.

Erza asked many people that she came across to but it was useless. Most of them ignored her while others were asking for money in exchange.

"Excuse me, but do you have a map of Fiore to give me please?"

This time she asked a young man with spiky blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face, he had a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. He was wearing a red pants followed with a blue light short and ordinary white shoes.

"What do you want little girl?" He said raising an eyebrow. Her first impression about this guy was that he was showing off and she didn't like it.

"Do you have a map of Fiore I can use?"

"Why would I lend you a map? A nameless girl like you should just go away and not ask me anything." He said, mocking her.

"Fine! I get it, I didn't expect much from a jerk like you anyways!" Erza said with anger. How dare this guy that didn't even know her talked to her like she was some kind of trash?

"You will regret saying these words to the mighty Bora! The coolest wizard in Fiore! Member of the greaaaat guild Titan Nose!" He yelled at her and starting approaching her.

"You? The coolest wizard in Fiore? I do not think so." She said frankly to him.

Her statement really hurt part of him, she was insulting his pride.

"_This little red haired bitch thinks she is so funny! I will teach her a few things about me!"_ He thought angrily.

"You little trash! I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!" He shouted out, he was now casting a spell.

"_Fire magic?"_ Erza thought as she backed up. She was not in a condition to fight, the thing was that she wasn't good with magic yet.

"Oh you're scared now?"

He was playing with a little fireball in his hand and kept making his way toward her. They were now in front of each other.

"I think I'm just gonna burn half of your face. How's that sound?" He brought his hand that held the fireball next to her face. The scarlet haired girl could feel the heat that the fireball was emitting next to her right cheek.

Before the young blue haired wizard could even register, he was kicked violently by Erza right in the stomach.

"Oh fuck…" He was now on his knees head down holding his stomach in pain. "I swear that I will make you pay right now!" He groaned out.

He looked up and noticed that the red haired girl that kicked him on the stomach was no longer here. He was now boiling in anger and swore to make her suffer.

"This little bitch will regret to have done that! I will never forgive her! With her ugly red hair!" He thought angrily already thinking of something to make her pay.

"Thank you very much! I truly appreciate!" Naruto a young lady with a wide smile. He had been once again very lucky to find someone nice enough to give him a map for free.

"You're welcome." said the lady, returning the smile.

With that Naruto decided to go back to the place where he and Erza were supposed to meet.

"Okay cool! Now I just gotta find Erza!"

He arrived at the place and waited there. It's been about fifteen minutes since he went looking for a map. _"It should be about another fifteen minutes before Erza shows up." _He thought while taking a seat on the bench. Being bored from sitting on the bench, he suddenly found himself thinking about a time with Raignak.

**Flashback with Naruto and Raignak…**

"_Hey Raignak! What do you mean by Dragon slayer dark art!" Naruto asked the dragon in confusion. He was training intensely on his secret art when the lightning dragon suddenly asked a question._

"_**You heard me well Naruto."**__ The lightning dragon replied in a calm tone._

"_I don't know what is that 'dark art'?" He had no idea what the dragon was talking about._

"_**Naruto, there is another art beside Dragon slayer secret art and it is known as Dragon Slayer Dark art." **__Raignak said._

"_Then what are you waiting for to start teaching me this art? Is it more powerful than secret art?" Naruto asked as he leaned closer to the lightning dragon._

"_**No forget what I said, you're not ready to learn such art and it's too risky and you lack of something." **__His foster dad told him._

"_But you still haven't answered my question!" He whined at the dragon._

"_**It is much more powerful than secret art, that's all you get to know from me now. I will tell you later when the right time comes."**_

"_Okay okay… I get it! But you promise to teach it to me later okay?!" Naruto said, hoping that Raignak will teach him._

"_**I promise." **__The dragon answered calmly._

_The blond kid put on a foxy smile and then went back to training. The dragon was watching his student training thinking about if he should teach him the dark art._

"_**Dragon slayer dark art…The ones that use it too much will…"**__ It was then that Naruto snapped the lightning dragon out from his thoughts by asking for his help._

"_Hey Raignak! Give me some tips to achieve my spell!" Naruto asked as he sat down on the wet green grass._

"_**Show it to me first and I will educate you."**__ Said the dragon lying on his stomach._

"_Okay watch this!" Naruto started to charge lightning all around his body, creating a lightning armor. The lightning changed color from yellow to blue due to his large amount of magic power._

"_**Eternal lightning: Divine thunder!"**__ He shouted finally releasing lightning from his hands generating two long torrents in a spiral formation, the spell wasn't yet done as it also formed a lightning bolt. Naruto finished his spell and look over Raignak waiting for his reaction._

"_**Your spell is almost ready, the only thing missing is that the lightning bolt is actually suppose to explode, and that is what is missing."**__ The dragon explained to his student. Naruto nodded quickly and took a sit next to the dragon, taking a break from his training. Using dragon slayer secret art really tired him a lot._

_**-End of flashback-**_

"_Dragon slayer dark art… I really wondered what it is…"_ Naruto couldn't help but think about what his foster dad told him. From what he knew, it was stronger than even secret art and he was growing eager to learn it. "When I get back from this journey, Raignak better teach me that art!" He said to himself with a grin on his whiskered face.

"What are you talking about?"

The blond turned around to see who just spoke and saw that it was his traveling partner.

"Oh Erza! I found what we needed! Now we can go to Fairy Tail!" He told the red haired girl showing her the map he received from the lady.

"Okay then let's go." She said in her casual tone.

He nodded and then the two left toward the train station. However, what they didn't notice was that a pair of dark eyes watched them from a corner with an evil plan.

The two kids made it to the train station. The train station was large and was filled with many people. They walked in the station and glanced around them. They saw many wizards too.

"Whoaaah! This is amazing! Look all the wizards here and there!" Naruto said pointing his finger in every direction which amused the scarlet haired girl because of his stupidity. The one eyed patched girl had the same reaction as Naruto, this place was really nice.

"Hey Naruto, Don't we have to pay for the train?"

And it then that Naruto started freaking out, he totally forgot that they needed money to take the train.

"We do gotta pay… Shit, we gotta find a way to sneak in Erza!" He told her.

"_It's probably my fault… If I didn't have Naruto buy these then maybe we could've taken the train and go to Magnolia right away…_" She thought looking at her boots. "_I'm just slowing him down…"_

"Hey Erza! What's with the sad looking face?" He asked Erza as he leaned his face closer to her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Are you sad because we have nothing to eat?" He looked directly into her eyes, blue eyes staring intensely in her brown eye.

"Not that." She replied shaking her head.

"Okay! Then I'm gonna ask people for money and food!" He said in his usual cheerful expression.

She was watching speechlessly as Naruto asked people for money and food. It made her feel really awful to see her friend Naruto asking for money and food but kept getting rejected. The one thing she couldn't understand was that despite being rejected by others, he was keeping his cheerful expression like it wasn't a big deal. Seeing that she was observing him from where she stood, the blond kid shot her a smile to tell her that he was doing well. She returned the smile pretending to be happy but it wasn't the case, she couldn't help but feel like a burden at the moment. After few minutes, Naruto walked back to where she was.

"No good! I couldn't find anyone willing to help us. I'm sorry Erza." He said apologizing to her as he made his way toward her.

"It's not your fault you know." She said putting up a fake smile. It was actually her fault she thought.

"The train is coming soon, let's get ready!"

"But how are we going to…" She wanted to asked but was cut off by him.

"I told you! We're sneaking in!" He said.

Erza nodded and then follow Naruto. The two walked in silence next to each other, she wanted to speak but she couldn't.

"Erza…" He suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

"What?"

"I don't want you to feel like you're a burden to me." He told her, keeping his track not even glancing at her.

Erza stopped in her track and lowered her head down.

"How did you know?" She asked him.

"I might be an idiot sometimes but I'm not stupid, it was easy to guess. I just had to connect the dots to guess what you were thinking." He replied to her.

"But don't you feel like I'm slowing you down?" She asked, wanting to know what he will say.

He turned back to look at her and then shook his head.

"Not at all, that doesn't matter to me. It actually makes me happy to have someone to travel with, and it was me that of offered my help." He told her what he really felt.

Erza was totally stunned at what he said, she was also relieved to know that she wasn't a burden.

Her sad expression was soon replace with a happier one. Naruto grinned and then the two continue walking.

* * *

"Hey guys! It's this one girl that dared to kick me hard on the stomach." Bora announced to his buddies, there were about ten of them. They all appeared to be around fifteen at most.

"It's her? That little girl will turn into a beauty, a beauty that we will use for our own need!" one of the guys said as he burst out laughing.

"Good idea! Let's capture her and make use of her later!" another one said, which caused them to laugh harder.

"Silence! I don't care what you guys wanna do, I just want to teach her a lesson." Bora, the boss of the group said.

"We understand Bora-sama!" they all said at once.

"What about her friend? Had he done anything to you boss?" one with green hair asked.

"Just put him aside quick when the time comes, I'm not interested in him." the young blue haired wizard said.

They all nodded and walked away with Bora.

The train was coming, so the two waited for the train to stop.

The train stopped for couples minutes to aboard people in there, it was at that time that Naruto concentrate lightning on both his hands and let it shine very brightly. The light emitted from Naruto's lightning blinded everyone for few seconds.

"Erza!" He announced and ran inside the train. Erza wasted no time, as she also got inside the train.

The crowd was looking in confusion, all of them wondering where that flash came from. Luckily for both Naruto and Erza, no one suspected anything.

Bora and his gang also entered the train as well.

"Hey Bora, right after she get off the train right?" a guy with dark brown hair asked, making sure he heard the plan right.

"Shut your fucking mouth! You wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would you?!" Bora shut him off glaring at him. The blue spiky haired man leaned closer to the guy and whispered in his ear. "We follow her after she leaves the train and we wait for a good time to pick on her."

"But boss, she's just a little girl." He whispered back to him.

Bora's eyes widen and he shot him a fierce glare telling him 'I don't give a shit whether she's a little girl or not 'causing the man to sweat and gulp in fear.

* * *

"Hahaha! Told you it would work!" Naruto said laughing out loud. The two kids were sitting in the train, both in front of each other. Erza was looking at the window not paying attention to her blond friend. The train hadn't moved yet, probably waiting for more people to get in or to get off.

Naruto was still chuckling, it truly amused himself how he always found a way out each times he got into troubles. The red haired was watching him and smiled slightly. He was truly clever.

The train started moving, and surprisingly for Erza, Naruto stopped his laughter and started to sweat.

"_What's happening to him? He was doing fine just seconds ago?"_ Erza wondered.

"Naruto? Are you alright you feel a little sick?" She asked him and leaned forward to look at him closer.

"I dunno… I just started to feel a little dizzy as soon as the train started moving…" He replied back in a soft voice, he was sweating a little bit."

"_Probably the hunger… I am really hungry too it's probably the reason why…"_ the scarlet haired thought.

"Would you guys like something to eat?"

Erza looked at the direction of where the voices came from and saw a waitress. She was wearing a blue apron follow by a long pink dress, short blue heels and a pain of green earrings. She was blond just like Naruto.

"How much is the food?" Erza asked even though she knew they had no money to pay.

The waitress smiled warmly at her and told the little red haired girl that it cost no money for children.

"Really?! It's free?!" Erza asked surprised, she wanted to know for sure if it was really the case.

"Yeah however, you can get only one free meal." She nodded and told the scarlet girl.

She just couldn't help but smile.

"_Finally… After not eating for two days I get to eat something"_

"So what would you like?" The blond waitress asked, handing the little girl the menu.

Erza grabbed the menu in her small hands and scan through it quickly.

"Chicken with curry sauce… Fried fish…" She mumbled out while going through the list.

She took a full thirty seconds before she finally found what to order.

"There!" She said to the waitress while having her index finger on one of the dessert they had.

"Strawberry cheesecake?" The waitress asked noting her order.

Erza smiled warmly at her and turned back to look at Naruto and saw that he was sleeping. She thought that the hunger had gotten the best of him so she decided to order for him.

"What food do people eat the most?" She asked the blond waitress.

"I would say that it is ramen, it's easy to eat and it fills up most of the passengers." She replied smiling at Erza.

"Then I want that for my friend Naruto." Erza told the waitress pointing her thumb at the blond still sleeping.

The blond waitress nodded and told her that she will be back in few minutes with her orders.

After ten minutes of waiting, the waitress came back with their orders. She handed the strawberry cheesecake on a small plate with a fork to the scarlet haired girl and then reached for the bowl of ramen.

"Naruto wake up!" Erza shook Naruto, trying to wake him up. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the food that Erza was holding. He woke and sat up, back straight against the soft seat.

"Erza you found something to eat!" The blond shouted, as if it was the most amazing thing on earth.

Every passenger turned their attentions to Naruto.

"Return back to what y'all were doing!" Naruto shouted out.

The passengers looked at him for few seconds before they all looked away.

"Erza! You're a life saver!" Naruto thanked Erza, and took his bowl of ramen. He grabbed the chopsticks and was ready to dig in.

Erza looked at him while eating her cake, she was impressed to see that the blond kid who was all sick moment ago was now full of life as usual. As for Naruto, this one couldn't even feel motion sickness, probably because he was eating the best food he had ever eaten.

"This is the best stuff on earth you know that?! What is it called Erza?" He asked still eating, noodles spurting at the corner of his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it, it's called ramen." She replied, eye closed while spooning her strawberry cheesecake.

"Ramen?! Therefore, this will be my favorite food!"

Erza was looking through the window, the landscape was very nice, green everywhere.

"_This is such a nice view."_ She thought.

"It's nice isn't it?"

She turned to look at her blond friend who just asked her a question. He was smiling widely showing every of his teeth. She always wanted to ask him why he was always so cheerful all the time, maybe he was just faking it.

"Naruto… Why are you always so cheerful?" She finally asked, she wanted to know.

"Huh?"

"I said, why are you so cheerful all the time?" She asked again.

The blond pause for a while putting his bowl of ramen next to where he sits.

"I suppose it's because Raignak always told me to do so. He also told me that as long as I believe in myself, I will be able to achieve anything." He told Erza in a serious voice.

His red haired companion was stunned by his words, she never even thought once that Naruto would say such words. She was starting to believe that he was not an idiot after all, it was almost as if he was a different person just like this one time at the tower of heaven.

"Then why do you act like you're an idiot or something?" She was very curious about him.

"Hahaha! Am I really an idiot?! I guess this is just me!" He said jokingly returning into his former self, an _idiot._

Erza sighed and and finished the rest of her cake. Naruto was also done with his ramen so he called the waitress so that she can put the dishes away.

* * *

They had been in the train for most than two hours now, it was already late afternoon. Erza was sleeping while Naruto was still awake due to his motion sickness. It wasn't a big deal though, he just felt a little dizzy. A lot of passengers had exited the train on the way while others kept on coming. The blond kid found himself staring at the scarlet haired girl. He never got a chance to take a close look at her face, from what he saw he could tell that she was really pretty, cute and he liked her hair color for some unknown reason.

His cheeks were heating up, and he was now blushing as red as a tomato. He kept staring at her for few more minutes.

"Next stop: Magnolia Town." the train's voice speaker announced.

"_Just few minutes and we will be there Erza."_ he thought to himself.

"Erza, Erza!" he whispered, shaking her arm trying to wake her from her sleep. She stirred a little bit before opening her left eye open. She looked around her surrounding and saw that she was still in the train. She stretched both her arms and yawned.

"What is it Naruto?"

"We're almost at Magnolia Town." He told her quietly.

"Really?!" She said as she directly looked outside the window.

She could see the town from where she was sitting. It was huge, a very huge town that was beautiful from every aspect. All the lights the town was emitting made it perfect with the sunset. She kept admiring the town as they went in.

"That's a beautiful town!" She spoke out loud to herself.

"Okay let's get moving now."

When they got off the train, Erza wasted no time and ran in the street of Magnolia.

"Wait! Erza!" the blond kid shouted as he tried to catch up to her but couldn't because of the crowd.

"Dammit!" He said to himself and pushed his way through.

"_Fairy Tail! I'm almost there!"_

"Hold it right there!"

She turned to see who spoke to her just now. It was the same guy that she kicked in the stomach couple hours earlier. She assumed that the ones behind him were his friends.

"Come here! You little shit!" Bora said sarcastically as he grabbed her scarlet hairs and pulled her in a corner along with him. She tried to call for help but he was covering her mouth with his hand. She couldn't set free from him, he was after all much older and stronger than her physically. They took her to a dark corner between two buildings. She was totally surrounded by them. She looked for something, a weapon, anything could help her. She saw an empty barrel of wine that she could manipulate with her magic. She cast magic on the object and sent it crashing on Bora's back head.

"You little shit! You're gonna die!" He groaned out.

"You're alright boss?" his companions all said worriedly.

"You stupid fatasses! Get her now!"

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison and made their way to Erza.

Erza took steps back and her back touched the wall behind her. It was a dead end and they were coming right at her.

"No good…" She thought as they approached her.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a voice coming from behind asked.

"Huh?" Bora turned around and saw that it was Erza's friend.

"Naruto! You're just on time!" Erza said to him from her corner.

"Duh! Don't run trying to ditch me like that!" Naruto said while walking toward her, totally ignoring Bora and his friends.

"Ah sorry… I was just excited to get to Fairy Tail." She said, apologizing to Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and then turned to look at Bora's friends.

"What are you guys doing here with Erza?" he asked.

"Get the fuck outta here little punk! I ain't got time to waste on you! It's the girl that I want!" Bora told him and made his way toward Naruto.

"And why would you need Erza for?"

"I need a revenge for what she did. I will make her suffer."

With that, Naruto's eyes widen in shock. How dare he was trying to take Erza away just to make her suffer. After what she's been through there was no way that Naruto was going to let him do as he pleases. In the moment he didn't care about what Erza did to make him mad, he was only thinking about kicking this dude's ass.

"You piece of shit…" Naruto mumbled his head down and fist clenched trying to contain his anger.

"Just go away kid!" He mocked him and made a sign with his hand, telling the blond kid to get lost.

"Yeah… Right after I'm done beating the shit out of you!" Naruto said, his eyes looking at Bora with pure anger.

"And how are you gonna do that huh?"

Bora was astonished when he saw lightning enveloping Naruto's body.

"No way can he use magic?! This kid?!"

"It's nothing to worry about he's just a brat! Dispose of him you guys." Bora ordered.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said challenging them all.

Naruto flash stepped in front of one of them and uppercut him with his fist of lightning. All of them took a step back watching the blond kid. Considering that they couldn't use magic, they were pretty much screwed.

"Hey! Bora! What do we do he can use magic and we cannot?!" They all asked the blue spiky haired wizard. Seeing that they were panicking just for a kid made Bora really disappointed in them and it also pissed him off.

"Care for more?" Naruto asked them with a fierce look on his face.

"Don't you mock me you brat!" one said and ran to Naruto trying to hit him.

He tried to hit him but unfortunately the blond kid was more agile and a lot faster.

Naruto charged lightning on his foot and landed a powerful kick on his stomach, sending him crashing against the wall.

The others took part in too. They were many of them and Naruto couldn't avoid them all and then hit them too. He backed up and then took a long breath, preparing a roar. However, he was too slow to cast his spell and he was kicked on the face by one of them. The guy that kicked him tried to hit him again but before he was able to, Naruto send threw few quick punches on his face which knock the guy down.

Naruto's lower lips was bleeding, just one hit made him feel really not good.

Erza was watching in amazement, it was her second time seeing Naruto fight. He was really strong for someone around her age.

"_I gotta help Naruto too. I can't let him take care of my problems."_ She thought.

"Do not interfere! Erza! You will only get on my way!" Naruto ordered, almost shouting at her.

It isn't like he didn't need her help but he couldn't watch over her and fight at once. It was a hard task. The last time he did it at the tower; he was hit by a strong spell. Erza stopped on her track and just kept watching as he fought. She wanted to help him, she was sure she will be useful.

"Watch this and remember it! **Lightning Dragon's wings attack**!" Naruto shouted releasing his spell.

Naruto produced a large stream of lightning on each of his arms, when it made contact with them; it expanded and hit them all at the same time, sending them flying away due to the blunt force of the produced lightning. The fight with them was over except for their boss, Bora.

"You're interesting, I had no idea that someone like you could beat all my friends." He praised Naruto.

"Just go away if you don't wanna end up like them." Naruto told him in a serious tone.

"I believe that you're forgetting something."

"And what is it?"

"First of all you don't know nothing about me. Secondly, I'm stronger than you physically since I'm a few years older than you and finally… I am a wizard too." He revealed to Naruto and Erza.

His statement worried Erza a bit, she forgot to tell Naruto that he was a wizard.

"Naruto! He can use…"

"Don't worry about me!" He said seriously cutting her off.

"Are you sure you can take him? I can give you support." She asked worriedly.

Naruto didn't even glance back and instead extended his arm, and made a thumb up. She caught the sign and backed up a little.

"Okay let's get this on!" both said at the same time.

They came at each other and started exchanging blows. Naruto was faster than him to he managed to hit him more than Bora did. Bora then tried to side kicked him but Naruto blocked it and then kicked his other leg, which caused him to lose balance and fall. The blond kid then jumped in the air and concentrated magic in his mouth.

"**Lightning dragon's roar****!**" NAruto roared and released one of his most powerful spell at his opponent.

"**Red carpet****!**"

Bora snapped his right hand's fingers, prompting a small blaze to appear from the ground, not far from him. Such blaze grows larger and larger as it moves in a wide spiral around himself allowing him to avoid Naruto's spell right at the last second.

"You will have to do better than that!" He shouted still standing in the air.

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto shouted back at him making his enemy mad.

"Take this! **Prominence Typhoon**!" Bora stretched his arms wide open to his sides. A Magic Seal appeared before his chest, from which a spiraling column of fire was sent flying towards Naruto.

"**Lightning dragon's rolling crush**!" Naruto screamed as he enveloped himself with lightning and spun on himself toward Bora, deflecting his spell as well.

"What?! Impossible!"

Bora was hit by Naruto's technique, his red carpet wore off and he fell on the ground.

"Shit! I can't let this moron beat me!" He groaned and charge at Naruto.

Even though Naruto was dominating the fight, he still received damage from Bora's last spell. His right arm was burned and it hurt him.

"_I got to finish this quick or it will things will be tougher_!" Naruto thought as he launched himself at Bora too.

The two engaged a hand to hand combat once again. Naruto tried to kick him on the left leg but he missed because he jumped. He used his red carpet once again to put more distance between them and then threw fireballs at Naruto. It was useless though as Naruto reflected him by creating lightning bolt too.

"Damn it! He copied me!" Bora said to himself.

"**Lightning Dragon's meteor fist!**" Naruto shouted and threw his fist at his opponent's direction.

A powerful lightning beam emerged from Naruto's fist and then went toward Bora.

Luckily for him, his red carpet made him be able to get away from Naruto's spell. The spell casted from Naruto made contact with the building, and it made a big hole on the wall.

"Why don't you come down here?" Naruto asked him.

"Tskk! I will show you one of my strongest magic!** Hell Prominence****!**" He shouted as he casted his spell.

"Af if I would let you!" Naruto yelled out and put lightning to his feet and jumped at him.

Bora didn't achieve his spell because he was interrupted by Naruto who violently punched him on the jaw. Bora was sent crashing on the roof of the building.

"_Fuck it! How can a kid that is around thirteen is able to do that!_" Bora thought holding his jaw in pain with his hand.

"Our fight isn't over yet!"

"How did you get up here so quickly?!" He asked a little afraid.

"Easy, I just had to jump from wall to wall." Naruto answered him.

"This time I will finish you off for good! **Red shower!**" Bora summoned forth his Magic Seal, from which a number of fierce, purple flames in the form of elongated circles were fired at Naruto in a scattered formation, targeting a mildly wide area.

"Not bad!" Naruto said as he avoided all the flames. What he failed to noticed was that he was now surrounded by the flames, making him unable to get away.

"Hahahaha! You fell for it! Now you're trapped inside my flames! It's over! **Hell Prominence****!**" He said as he placed his arms before him, building up purple energy in front of it. Such energy was subsequently released into a large, long and powerful laser-like beam.

Unable to get away Naruto had to guard against it, so he put his arms in front of him using it as shield. The spell hit him and made a large explosion.

"Hahaha! Maybe I went a little overboard." He said laughing.

He looked at the smoke that was create by his spell and laughed even more when he saw Naruto on the ground.

"No way a little punk like him could ever hope to beat me!"

"That was really good just now… But now it time I get more serious!"

"What the…" He looked at where his opponent was lying and saw that he was now standing.

"I need to thank you for this fight!" Naruto said smiling at him.

"Don't you dare talk to me as if you could beat me whenever you feel like it!" He yelled out and launched himself at Naruto.

Naruto smirked and then walked slowly toward Bora.

"Sorry but I gotta end this quick! I'm almost out of breath!" Naruto said and started running at him.

"Take this!" Bora shouted as he swung a punch to Naruto but missed.

"**Lightning Dragon's Tail!**" Naruto shouted and kicked him which sent him flying in a spinning motion.

Before he could land on the floor, he grabbed his head and used another spell.

"**Lightning Dragon's Wing Attack!**"

"Guaahhhh!" He groaned in pain as he was thrown away, the lightning electrocuted his whole body.

"**Lightning Dragon's…**" Naruto was up for another spell but Bora managed to kick him on the face.

"You bastard!" He screamed and flew in the sky with the help of his red carpet.

Erza was watching from down there, she saw that Bora was in the air and he was preparing something.

Some people noticed the fight as well and were watching from where they were.

"Hey who's is fighting up there?" some of them said as they look more carefully.

"Take this! This is my strongest spell! **Red Skull!**" Bora conjured up a large sphere of fire in his stretched up hand and then threw it at Naruto. The sphere was adorned by a figure to a stylized, cartoonish skull.

"Hehhhh! It looks like you had another spell up your sleeves! However!" Naruto said as he positioned himself and released lightning wrapping his body. The lightning soon turned blue from the large amount of magical power that Naruto had. It was time to show him his strongest spell.

"**Dragon Slayer secret art! Eternal lightning: Divine thunder!**" He shouted as he released lightning from his hands generating two long torrents in a spiral formation. The two magic clashed and Bora's red skull was defeated by Naruto's spell which then made its way toward him. The spell hit him, making him takes electric shock and unable to move as he got paralyzed too. It wasn't done yet as it also formed a lightning bolt with him inside and then exploded making a bright flash.

When the smoke created by Naruto cleared up, Bora was on the ground defeated. Naruto won the fight.

"I won." Naruto said panting heavily. It was the first time that he had such a fight in his life. He then lied down on the roof.

"Naruto!" Erza called him out as she ran toward him. Apparently there was some stairs on the side of the building, which allowed her to get on the roof. She sat down next to him checking up on him to see if he was hurt. He got few injuries but it wasn't that bad.

"Hehe… He really pushed me to my limits…" He said chuckling a little bit, despite the pain he felt all his body.

"You're amazing…" Erza complimented and helped him get back on his feet.

Erza lent him her shoulder so he could walk. Naruto gladly accepted her help and they walked away where the stairs were.

"You damn shit…" Bora insulted Naruto.

Naruto turned his face around, looking over his shoulder. He was laying on the floor, insulting him. Naruto paid no attention to him and walked away with Erza. The two friends walked down the stairs and saw Bora's friends still knocked out. They walked past all of them and then Erza put Naruto on one of the bench of the town.

"Sorry Naruto… I got you involved with some troubles once again…" She apologized to him in a sad tone. "No need to say sorry! It's just normal that I would help a friend that is helpless." He told her.

Erza nodded with a sad smile and then wanted to ask him something. She wondered how he was able to find her when she ran away. It wasn't like he had any items to know her location.

"Hey! Naruto! How did you know where I was?" She asked as she bent to look at him.

"Do not underestimate the nose of a dragon slayer." He answered her, touching his nose.

"Really?! How can you do that?"

"All dragon slayers have their senses more developed than the average people."

"I see…" she said nodding her head.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail now!"

Gosh! She had totally forgotten that they had to go to Fairy Tail. The fight between Naruto and the blue haired wizard had made her totally forget about it. She got off the sit and stood up; then she took Naruto's right arm and dragged him with her.

Finally after five minutes of walking in Magnolia Town, they had Fairy Tail. Only few meters away from them, stood the guild named Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was a large building. The roofs bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"That is your future home Erza." Naruto said to her with a large smile that reached his eyes.

"Yeah…" She said, smiling back at her. She was a little sad when she remembered that Naruto won't be joining Fairy Tail. Maybe some days he will who knows. She looked at him and then back at the guild.

"Naruto Uzumaki! How are you doing?" someone behind them spoke, making both of kids freaked out. Naruto turned around to see who just called him. It was Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's guild master. The short old man was smiling at him with eyes closed.

"Makarov old man! It's you!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"_This is Fairy Tail's guild master? Makarov Dreyar?_" Erza thought in shock. He was so small, even smaller than her. She really wondered how can this little old man could be master. She then remembered a time when Grandpa Rob had told her many stories about Makarov about how amazing and strong he was. Well, for now she will believe Grandpa Rob's words.

"So have you decided to join my guild yet?" Makarov asked Naruto.

"I didn't have time to ask Raignak! Raignak told me to not see him for a month so I can't ask him now." Naruto replied while having his arm crossed.

"Oh I see! Then let me know when you will join!" The guild master said.

He turned his attention to the red haired girl that was next to Naruto. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, as well as her knees and hand. The only thing he noticed that wasn't in a bad state was her Heart Kreuz boots.

"Naruto! Who is your friend? He asked another question and looked at Erza.

"Her? That's my new friend!" The blond responded with that foxy smile of his.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." Erza suddenly spoke, looking at Fairy Tail's master.

"Nice to meet you! Erza Scarlet! My name is Makarov Dreyar! As you probably heard from my conversation with Naruto, I am Fairy Tail's master." He said smiling at her just like Naruto always does.

"Hey, Makarov old man! She said she wants to join Fairy Tail! Can she?" Naruto revealed out loud.

"Naruto!" Erza shouted at him.

She didn't want him to tell the Fairy Tail's master yet. She wanted to ask him in a more proper way, she wanted to ask him in private. Makarov's eyes widen at what the young dragon slayer said. The old man glanced at Erza studying her closely. The way he looked at Erza made her feel not comfortable. Maybe he didn't want her to join the guild because she looked like trash at the moment. The old master smile with his mouth wide open and nodded his head, showing her that he was fine with her joining his guild.

"Really she can?!" Naruto asked once again, wanting to make sure.

The old man nodded repeatedly, showing them that he was fine with it once again.

"Yahooooo! You're finally an official member of Fairy Tail Erza! Do you know who much cool that is!" He cried happily and brought her to a hug. Erza smiled and returned the hug, she was really happy.

"Well then, that's pretty much why I came all the way here Makarov old man!" Naruto said to Makarov, breaking the hug from Erza.

"You came all the way here just for her to join in?" Makarov asked curiously.

'Mmhh!' is what came out as a response from Naruto.

"And I guess you're leaving now?"

"Yeah! I have other stuff to do!"

"Well then… Feel free to visit the guild if you feel like to, it will be nice to have you there!"

Naruto nodded and was about to leave when Erza grabbed him by the arm. Surprised by her touch, he turned around and sees her with tears on her eye.

"I just wanna say… Thank you for everything Naruto… You know, for saving me whenever I was in trouble or whenever I needed something. You're a really good friend to have." She said in a shaky voice, still crying a little bit.

"No need to thank me! You're a really good friend too!" He said cheerfully.

He brought his right hand on her head and caressed her scarlet hair to comfort her. Makarov was looking at the two of them and smiled warmly. It was good to see that those two were good friend.

"Hey Erza! The next time I see you I hope you will be a strong wizard!" Naruto told her.

She nodded at him and wiped her tears with her hand.

"I will!" She replied with in a confidence voice.

"Well then I will get going!"

Without another word to say, Naruto turned his back to them walked the opposite direction from where Erza and Makarov were. Erza watched at his back and made a decision to become someone as strong as Naruto. When Naruto was out of sight, Makarov started to walk inside the guild. Before he entered the guild, Erza asked him a question.

"When do you think Naruto might come join Fairy Tail Master?" She asked, calling the short old man master.

"I do not know. It depends on him; I would say whenever he feels like it. He's is the one that chooses his own path and there is nothing we can do about it." He told her seriously.

"_His own path?"_ she thought.

"Then I will create my own path too! I will become as strong as him!" Erza said to the guild master in a determinate voice.

"That is the spirit! Now let's get inside and register you in as a member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said as he entered the guild.

Erza stooped in front of the entrance and looked back to where Naruto had gone.

"We will meet again, won't we Naruto?" She thought before entering the guild.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah finally done with this chapter! My longest so far. It took me a while to write it and I'm sorry for that. I was planning to upload every weeks but with this busy life of mine that won't be possible. Exams are on too so yeah… **

**Few things I wanna talk about is how Naruto's spells are like.**

"**Eternal Lightning: Divine Thunder" looks exactly the same as Natsu's Crimpon lotus, except that it is lightning and that it creates a huge lightning bolt that explode.**

"**Lightning Dragon's Rolling crush" This is just like Kiba's fang wolf fang, but is lightning instead.**

"**Lightning Dragon's meteor fist" That spell is the exact same as Sting's and Rogue's Holy Shadow flash fang. **

**That aside, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you will keep reading. I wanna thanks those that review, it really helps a lot.**

**I know a few things were not explained yet but I will clarify some for you.**

**Why didn't Erza fought back with her magic? She had no nothing to control with her telekinesis magic.**

**What is Dragon slayer Dark art? And what does it do to the one that use it too much? It's something I made up. I will explain more as we go further in the story.**

**How old is Bora and his gang? I think I made them around fourteen and Bora fifteen.**

**I also want to tell you that i will make a time skip for the next chapter.**


End file.
